Three
by Rennie75
Summary: An Olicity story for those of us who can't handle the S3 mid-season finale! Spoilers through The Climb (US air date of 12/10/14). Definitely Team Arrow and definitely Olicity! Just my attempt to resolve the cliffhanger…yep, pun intended! Some darkness but there is a happy ending! FINAL CHAPTER IS UP SO THIS IS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Three**

**AN** – This will be a multi-chapter therapy session for me as I can't wait until January! It should just take a couple weeks to complete and I hope you'll join me for the ride. Fair warning though, there will be a little darkness and angst before HEA!

**DISCLAIMER** – If they were mine then things would have gone differently last night! ;)

_**SPOILER ALERT – This is basically an extended episode tag that starts where the S3 mid-season cliffhanger ended so expect spoilers!**_

* * *

><p>"Three."<p>

Oliver's voice was guttural, rusty but Felicity heard him and almost broke down at the welcome sound. She instinctively hugged him joyously but at his sharp inhale of pain, she quickly leaned back so that she wouldn't hurt him. Tears did well in her eyes then as she met his eyes and saw that they were clear of pain and confusion. It was the first time Oliver truly seemed aware since they had found him…since he had left her and sacrificed himself to protect Thea and to save Starling City by battling Ra's al Ghul alone.

She had first thought that he had killed so she had rejoiced when they had found him alive. That joy had quickly become painful torture though as it seemed like she was going to be forced to watch him die before her very eyes. Looking at him now with his eyes open and aware was nothing short of a miracle.

"Three." Oliver repeated as he stared at Felicity and tried to speak once more but the woman he loved cut him off again by lightly pressing her lips to his.

* * *

><p><span>Three weeks earlier<span>

Tremors wracking his body woke Oliver up and he gasped just before the bitter cold stole his breath. He tried to understand where he was and what was happening but his thoughts were jumbled, confused. The memories returned though with the same blinding speed as Ra's al Ghul's sword and they brought just as much pain.

_Malcolm…Thea…Nyssa…Maseo…Ra's al Ghul_

Images flooded his mind and his heart clenched painfully as tremors again shook his body. _Felicity. _ Oliver remembered their kiss once again and called for her just as oblivion claimed him.

He awoke again and it took hours before the numbing darkness slowly enveloped him. Hours of hard ice piercing his bare skin just as Ra's weapon had. Hours of feeling the blood slowly ooze from his body even as the bitter metallic taste remained in his mouth. Hours of pain – sharp pinpricks, deep aches, waves of pain that pulsed through him with every beat of his heart.

The next time he awakened to fire as a flash of searing hot pain ripped him from the darkness. He felt that the very fires of hell had surrounded him and the flames were searing the flesh from his body. Sleep came more quickly but with it came the dreams.

This time Oliver's personal hell was different from his past tortures. It wasn't the same as when he had first landed on Lian Yu - then an old picture and a desire to avenge his father had brought him the necessary comfort and inspiration to survive. It wasn't even the same as when he had returned to Lian Yu after Tommy had died – then it was duty and friends that pulled him back and ensured that he was able to survive. This time it was dreams of future that teased his head and heart – dreams that gave him the strength to fight the darkness and the pain.

He saw Diggle with an arm holding Lyla close as their daughter stood next to them – all three were looking at a large, beautifully decorated Christmas tree. He saw Roy and Thea laughing as they added another ornament to the tree – the handmade decoration had both of their names engraved on it. Then he felt Felicity behind him and he turned to see her smiling and holding a baby in her arms. His baby, his wife.

The pain returned though and the images disappeared as the fires of hell again licked, burned and then consumed him. He fought to return to the dreams but it was only oblivion that awaited him as the fire left only ashes.

The cycle seemed endless - teasing images of a future with Felicity and their friends, their family that were then torn from him in blinding pain before the darkness overwhelmed him once more. Only once did he seem to break free of the fire and pain. He awoke up in a dark cave with a shadowy figure standing above him. He tried to keep his eyes open, he tried to fight but his body wouldn't move. A hand gently covered his eyes and he slept once more.

When he saw Felicity next she had tears in her eyes and he was confused as his dream Felicity had shared only smiles and laughter with him. He was even more confused when the heat he felt came from her body and her tears and not the fiery pain.

The touch of her tears on his skin brought pain of a different kind though - the pain of lost opportunities, the pain of lost love. He wanted to tell her not just that he loved her but also that he had been fallen in love with her upon first sight - he hadn't felt true love before so he hadn't recognized it then. His past experiences of love were twisted by lust, ego, loneliness, and desperation. The bright feelings of trust, humor, respect, and affection that she evoked hadn't made sense to him. He understood the lust and need that he had always felt for her but not all of the others things. Burying those confusing feelings, he had instead called her his friend, his partner.

He wanted to tell Felicity all of those things so that she would stop crying. He would have told her anything to get her to smile or ramble, anything to get her to say that she loved him too. He knew that she cared about him but he was greedy and he wanted to hear that she loved him as much as he loved her – even if he only heard it in his dreams.

The words didn't come though. Dream Felicity disappeared every time he tried to tell her what was in his heart. Teasingly she would come back - sometimes smiling, sometimes crying but she never stayed and he wanted her to stay. He tried to follow her and even called out and asked her to wait but it was always the pain that was waiting for him, not Felicity.

Oliver awoke once again but he didn't open his eyes - opening his eyes would bring images of a crying Felicity. He wanted the images from his mind, the images of his heart. He wanted to see Felicity in a wedding dress, he wanted to see Felicity sharing breakfast with him, he wanted to see Felicity working on her computer. He simply wanted the pain and darkness to end so that he could finally be with the woman he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2<strong> – So we are going to leave Oliver's angsty POV here and backtrack just a bit to get the full picture and other POVs to bring us current. I should be able to update again over the w-end and again it should take just a few chapters to wrap this up! Pls review if you plan to stick around for the journey as I would appreciate the company in this therapy session!


	2. Chapter 2 - Oliver Queen is dead

**Chapter 2 – Oliver Queen is dead**

**AN** – Many, many thanks to all who have joined for my therapy as we wait for Jan's new shows (esp LightningPrincessR who specifically requested a fix)! ;) I love and appreciate every review, fave, and follow!

**AN2** – As a reminder, we left Oliver behind to go back and find out what's been happening since he left Starling City to battle Ra's!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, no legal claim but I will accept ownership as a Christmas gift!

* * *

><p>Thea hadn't heard from her brother in over a day so she went to the only people who she thought knew more about her brother than she did. She went to Verdant to find Roy, Felicity and John. She walked in and saw all three standing by the bar with another man in front of them. No one looked at her so she paused and watched the scene unfold.<p>

"Oliver Queen is dead." Sarab bowed slightly and looked down as he handed his old friend's clothes to the blond woman. As he felt her hands take the garments, he looked up and met her eyes. He saw the same pain reflected there that had shattered him years ago. It was the devastating pain of love lost. Mesmerized, he stared into her eyes even as he heard a woman scream behind him.

Roy moved quickly across the room to Thea who had screamed her denial then dropped silently to kneel on the floor. He had given his word to Oliver and Roy was determined to keep it and protect Thea. However, he was surprised when she spun away then kicked him back before she ran across the room toward Felicity.

Thea was fixated on seeing whatever the man had given Felicity and then she planned to force him to tell her where her brother was. She didn't expect to find a sword at her throat as the man prevented her from getting to the other woman. Gasping, she came to a sudden stop.

Holding the brown haired girl back, Sarab did not speak. Instead he angled his body so that he could still see both men as well as both girls. For a moment, he felt like torn - he again felt like a man living by two names. He had thought that he had buried Maseo but Oliver Queen had brought back many of his memories. The blond girl before him though brought back the feelings. It was easy to see that she had loved Oliver just as he had loved Tatsu.

Diggle moved to stand just ahead of Felicity as he stared Ra's al Ghul's messenger. He couldn't focus on what message the man brought but instead on whether or not he was a threat to Oliver's family, to Team Arrow or to Starling City.

Felicity knew everything had happened quickly – Thea's scream, Roy's attempt to comfort her, the League assassin's sword stopping Thea, and even Diggle moving to protect her but it all seemed hazy, blurry, and slow. All that she could see clearly were the clothes in her hands, clothes that she recognized as belonging to Oliver. She continued to stare at them even after the room quieted.

It was Thea who broke the silence but no one moved as she spoke as quietly and calmly as she could.

"Oliver is my brother…he was my big brother. I buried an empty casket once but I won't do it again. I need to see him. Tell me where he is."

Thea had never wanted to feel pain again and her father had helped with that. Her emotions seemed to have lessened with each morning she woken up in Corto Maltese, each day she picked up her sword and trained until her pain had become a distant memory. There were not only days that she didn't feel pain but there were days that she didn't feel anything at all and days that she didn't even remember. She had felt very little since starting her father's training...until she had heard the stranger's words. Her hands now trembled with the fear, her breath caught in her throat, as it seemed that waves of pain battered her mind and body, even her heart.

Curiously unmoved by the girl's words Sarab still lowered his weapon out of respect for his old friend. Oliver had spoken of a sister and the love he had for his family so he could not dishonor that memory by killing the girl. However, he did ignore her to focus again on the blond who still stared at the clothes.

"The blood feud with Starling City ended with Oliver's blood. Your city is safe - we are leaving." That was the extent of the message he had been asked to deliver but still he lingered.

"We need Oliver - tell me where he is, where his body is." Felicity's voice was calm even though tension held her body stiff, defiant.

"Felicity." Diggle spoke softly as he moved closer to his friend. There were no tears in her eyes but he could still feel her pain, a pain that he shared and understood. He wasn't surprised when Roy also moved to stand next to her.

"I need to see him, I have something I need to tell him." Felicity finally looked away from the clothes she still held gently in her arms as she met the assassin's eyes once again. She thought that she saw sympathy but she didn't bother to try and understand, she could only focus on the job she had to do. She had to speak to Oliver one last time.

Sarab found that he couldn't ignore the pain or determination radiating from Oliver's woman and after a single moment, his decision was made to share a League secret.

"The duel took place on consecrated League ground. There were those who care for the grounds and bury those who die with honor. Oliver died with honor - he fought well. The Demon Head prayed for his release and Oliver would have been tended by the guardians of our land."

Diggle and Roy both nodded in acknowledgement of his words but Felicity continued to stare. Sarab nodded once and turned to leave but her words stopped him.

"Please, I need to see Oliver. I will do anything you ask."

Again violating League traditions, Sarab turned and moved close enough to whisper the coordinates of the graves to Felicity. He then gave her the words that he knew from experience were cold comfort but they were all that he had.

"Oliver was a good warrior...he was a good man."

Felicity watched as the man left but again she was unable to move. She finally understood how Oliver had acted after Sara's death – she couldn't break down or mourn, she had things to get done. She hadn't known Oliver when they had declared him dead after the Gambit but she knew Oliver now. He never gave up without a fight so she couldn't either. She would find his body and bring him home to his family, his city where he belonged.

"I have the coordinates – we need a plan." Felicity turned to head down stairs to the Arrow Cave. Even the thought of the name Oliver hated couldn't bring a smile to her face. She could only focus on the task ahead of her.

"Felicity, I want him back too but the duel location is more than just remote." It was Diggle who had spoken as he placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder to stop her movement.

Thea was still immobile even though there was no sword pointed at her throat. She watched as Felicity didn't even acknowledge Diggle but she did stop and hug something to her chest. When Felicity lowered her arms and walked by her, Thea realized that she was cradling Oliver's clothes. A sob burst from her throat as she collapsed onto the floor, unable to stand the pain.

Felicity turned and watched heart wrenching sobs shake Thea's body. The girl was Oliver's sister and it was time that she understood what that meant. Her voice was commanding when she addressed the crying girl.

"Stand up, Thea. You are coming with us – we have to make plans to get your brother back."

Diggle and Roy exchanged a look as Felicity moved again toward their hidden headquarters.

"Uh Felicity…um." Roy wasn't sure how to stop his friend as her expression wasn't one that he recognized even after all they had been through together. This wasn't the woman who he had held when Sara had died, this woman was controlled, determined…just like Oliver had been.

Diggle had always known that Felicity and Oliver were more alike than even they realized and the woman standing so strongly, so proudly in front of them was the perfect fit for the Arrow. He would have her back and support whatever decision she made.

Felicity looked deliberately at Roy then Diggle before she turned to see Thea staring at her. Her voice remained calm, determined as she spoke.

"Roy, before we bury Thea's brother, she needs to know who he actually was. She needs to understand him as we understood him. We don't have much time – let's go."


	3. Chapter 3 - Empty

**Chapter 3 – Empty**

**AN** – Again, thank you all for your support and encouragement! I'm very glad this story has become a group therapy session! ;)

**DISCLAIMER**: Still no legal rights to CW's Arrow!

* * *

><p>It was a solemn procession that made their way to the Arrow Cave. Felicity continued to hold Oliver's clothes close to her body as she went directly to her computers. Carefully placing the clothes on her desk, she entered the coordinates and pulled up a satellite view.<p>

Roy stood close to Thea as he knew Diggle would remain next to Felicity. Thea stopped and looked around in shock. When her eyes met his, he just returned her look without offering any explanation. He wasn't sure what Felicity's plan was so he simply waited.

Reviewing the image on the screen, Diggle immediately pulled out his phone to contact Lyla. They would need transportation and assistance from ARGUS to reach the area and bring Oliver back. He placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder as he heard her sharp inhale. However, when she met his eyes, hers were dry and remained focused, determined.

Felicity watched Diggle walk away to speak to Lyla. She didn't want to hear him tell her about Oliver so she focused instead on Thea who had remained silent. Sharing this part of Oliver made her feel proud but also lost as she couldn't imagine carrying on his legacy without him.

"Ollie was the Vigilante?" Thea finally spoke to ask the obvious as her mind couldn't seem to comprehend the evidence before her.

"Oliver is...Oliver was the Green Arrow. He was the hero of Starling City but he was more than that. He was a friend." Felicity replied with quiet authority.

"A teacher." Roy added as he moved away from Thea to stand beside Felicity.

"A partner." Diggle confirmed as he hung up the phone and moved to stand on Felicity's other side.

Thea stared at the three people before her – three people who did know her brother so much better than she had. When her world had been turned upside down, she had run away from the pain and even from Oliver. Oliver had been shipwrecked and endured hell for five years before returning to save their city…and he had also created this new family of people who knew and loved him.

Straightening her spine, she remembered Felicity's words that she needed to understand Oliver as they did and she found that she wanted to try.

"And he was a brother, my brother." Thea added proudly.

Felicity stared at the girl who Oliver had died to protect and she knew Roy would continue to protect her as well. She nodded and turned to Diggle as she needed to focus on something other than Oliver's legacy.

"Did Lyla arrange for transportation for us?"

"Yes, she's going to stay with the baby though. We should head out now."

Thea wanted to ask questions but found the words wouldn't come. Instead she just watched and followed these three people who were so important to her brother. They were the ones who he had trusted, the ones who had helped him. Memories of everything she knew of the Vigilante played in her head during their trip - Oliver being accused by Lance, her mom shooting him, him shooting Roy, the people he supposedly killed and those he had saved. She was also kept picturing the playful, cocky big brother of her childhood as well as the cold, distant man who had returned after five years away. She couldn't help but remember more recent memories as well - Oliver coming to Corto Maltese, Oliver trying to make amends and be more honest with her.

However, looking at Oliver's other family, Thea knew that there was still a lot he hadn't shared with her. Anger, pain, love all battled inside her and Thea felt nearly overwhelmed by the strong emotions as she tried to find the control her father had taught her so that she could feel nothing once more.

Keeping a watchful eye on both Thea and Felicity, Roy tried to ignore his own pain and doubt. It seemed unreal that they were all together and that they were making plans to get Oliver's body. _'Oliver Queen is dead.'_ Sarab's words kept repeating in his head as did Thea's scream and Felicity's blank look. Neither woman spoke and their silence concerned him as he owed it to Oliver to care for them both. Oliver, his larger than life mentor and friend, was gone. Roy shook his head as if trying to clear it but the pain and doubt remained deeply imbedded inside him.

Diggle exchanged a look with Roy as everyone remained silent. He was glad to have a job to do as otherwise he needed to face the loss of his friend. A friend who made him better, a friend who had his back. He had lost people before - his brother, fellow soldiers, even Sara but this was Oliver. A man who had endured hell and still retained his humanity with a respect for life and love…even if that respect was buried deep and hidden from most people and sometimes even Oliver himself. It was the thought of love that brought his eyes to Felicity.

Feeling Diggle's eyes on her, Felicity met them calmly. She knew that he and Roy were both concerned for her but she couldn't reassure them that she was okay as she was pretty sure she would never be okay again. Oliver had told her that he loved her but she hadn't told him the same and she did love him. She had been hurt and angry and she had toyed with the idea of moving on but she couldn't leave Oliver, not completely. Her heart wouldn't let her walk away. Somewhere between the lines of women fighting for him and the villains fighting to kill him, she had fallen for the man. It had started as a crush - he was Oliver Queen, playboy CEO, Starling City hero, and watching him on the salmon ladder hadn't hurt. They had become friends then partners though and her feelings changed and just kept growing until he was part of her life, a part of her. Now though all she felt was empty.

Again it was a solemn procession that walked silently through the forest to the sacred land held by the League of Assassins the next day. Their ARGUS contact escorted them most of the way to the burial grounds but then Team Arrow and Thea had needed to make the last part of the trip alone. It would also be up to them to bring Oliver's body back with them. The bitterly cold winds whistled softly through the sparse trees as their shoes crunched loudly on the icy snow covering the ground. Grey mist and clouds blended the snow-capped mountains into the sky. No one spoke but they continued to move, they continued to fight to get to Oliver.

Cresting a small hill, Diggle paused as he saw the lines of simple markers engraved with kanji in the well concealed valley. Turning he helped Felicity move to his side as Thea then Roy joined them. The group was silent as they stared at the many memorials of the League's bloody past.

"There's no fresh grave." Roy spoke quietly and looked to Diggle to confirm. They had moved quickly and there was no fresh snow. A new grave should have been obvious.

Afraid to hope but suddenly unwilling to give up, Felicity whispered her question. "Could he have survived?"

Diggle couldn't explain the lack of a grave but he couldn't give his partner false hope either. "Felicity, if the sword didn't kill him the fall would have." He pointed up to where the top of the mountain wasn't even visible as it was shrouded in a foggy mist.

"You're right…but this is Oliver. He survived hell before when everyone thought he was dead." Felicity whispered as she just couldn't stop the hope flooding her body and replacing the empty feeling. If there was even a small chance that Oliver was alive then they needed to search for him. "We have to get to the top of the mountain."

Thea watched as Diggle and Roy exchanged troubled looks while Felicity continued to stare up at the clouds. She couldn't decide if she wanted to hope with Felicity or just accept the pain of the loss as the men appeared to have done.

"I'm sorry but there's no way Felicity. The League chose it because the only way is straight up the mountain. No normal human could make the trip—"

"It's a good thing we know a not so normal human then, isn't it?" Felicity smiled for the first time since Oliver had left. The bright hope in her gaze was difficult to look at but even more difficult to ignore.

"Speed isn't the only thing. He would need-."

"I know and I can get him more. Come on, I've got to call a guy about a suit."

As the group turned back, no one noticed the still figures who watched them before then blending back into the white of the mountain as they had their way back to their cave.


	4. Chapter 4 - Felicity

**Chapter 4 – Felicity**

**AN** – This will probably be the only update this week as I unplug for the holidays: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Definitely sending a lot of love and appreciation to all of you and wishing you a wonderful holiday season! You guys brighten my days by reading (and reviewing) – thank you!

**DISCLAIMER:** No change, I own nothing!

_XXXXXXXX_

"_Speed isn't the only thing. He would need-."_

"_I know and I can get him more. Come on, I've got to call a guy about a suit."_

_As the group turned back, no one noticed the still figures who watched them before then blending back into the white of the mountain as they had their way back to their cave._

_XXXXXXXXX_

Thea watched as the other three moved effortlessly together once they arrived at the small cabin to work on Felicity's plan to rescue Oliver. The bags were tossed carelessly but Felicity's computers and the men's weapons were treated with the utmost respect. They spoke little but Thea saw them exchange looks and even touches - a brief flash of anger burned deep inside her as she felt left out but after the quick spark she blessedly felt nothing once again. She turned away and focused once more on her memories of Ollie.

Glancing uncertainly at Thea's back, Roy grimaced before he left the room. His job was to check their security even though it was ARGUS safe house. Diggle was checking in with Lyla and Felicity was going to call Barry. Team Arrow had a mission and that meant that they all had jobs to do and they would do them.

Felicity wasted no time even greeting Barry when he answered his phone.

"Get your team together - we need your help. There's no grave so there's the possibility Oliver is alive. We don't have much time though so we need your speed. It's very risky Barry so we'll need more than speed. I need you to pick up some technology from Ray Palmer. I'm calling him now and we'll send the location info and details to Caitlyn."

Hanging up without waiting for a response, Felicity immediately dialed another number as she turned to her computer.

Ray Palmer smiled as he answered his private line once the caller ID flashed Felicity's name. She had suddenly disappeared again and even pinging her phone hadn't revealed her location. Felicity was a woman of mystery that he felt compelled to solve.

"Well, if it isn't—" Palmer got no further as Felicity interrupted him.

"I need your ATOM technology, the specs, everything you have." Felicity continued to work on her computer as she gave her demand.

"What? We don't even have a prototype so there's nothing I can give you." He had been surprised that Felicity hadn't been surprised by his revelations about ATOM but then he assumed that her sudden disappearance was a delayed reaction.

"You can and you will Ray. If you want to save the city like you say, then you'll help me save…my friend." Frowning slightly, Felicity continued to work on her computer as she connected to the ARGUS network installed in the safe house.

"Your friend? Felicity, I'm sorry but that's not what it's meant to do—" Again confused but realizing that her disappearance had nothing to do with him, Ray tried to deny her request.

"My friend stopped the masked men who killed your Anna." Felicity stopped typing for just a moment to give that information. "Now he needs your help."

"Your friend is the Green Arrow?" Shock almost rendered him speechless. If Felicity knew the Green Arrow then…Felicity's next words and the arrival of strong wind and a red blur jerked Palmer from his thoughts.

"Yes, now I'm sending someone over—"

"Hey Felicity. I'm here." Barry's computer modulated voice was heard over the line as he interrupted Felicity. He ignored the man staring at him in shock.

"Hi…um, Flash, good. Get the info from Ray and get it to your team then get the suit to me. Thank you Ray."

At the dial tone, Ray switched his stunned gaze to the phone. He considered himself a smart man but he hadn't understood anything that had happened since he picked up the phone to take Felicity's call.

"I've learned it's best to go along with Team Arrow – Felicity can be very scary." It still amazed Barry that Felicity hadn't seemed concerned at all about Oliver shooting him the in back. However, he would gladly take several arrows in the back if it meant Oliver would be back with them. "Now the specs please."

Pausing only a moment, Palmer turned and downloaded the project that had consumed him since Anna's death. He had thought then that there was more to the world than he had realized but Felicity, the Green Arrow, and the man before him made him realize that there was still more for him to learn.

Ray stood as he watched as the masked man left his office. He then paused for a moment to appreciate just how much Felicity had kept hidden from him and how much more he needed to know. Plopping down into his office chair, he pulled up the research he had on both Starling City's hero and the Central City blur.

A red blur arrived at Team Arrow's base camp and they turned to see Barry Allen standing before them. It had taken several days for his team to construct the suit and it had been torture waiting for them to work. Team Arrow wasn't known for its patience or for sitting on the sidelines. The powerful storm that had forced them to remain in the cabin hadn't helped - the atmosphere inside and out had been dark and cold.

"You have the suit?" Felicity asked as Roy reached for the bag that Barry was carrying.

Moving the bag away from Roy, Barry spoke urgently in contrast to Felicity's calm voice. "We had to change the specs and there was no time to test it Felicity. I can't guarantee that it will work."

Despite desperately wanting Oliver back, Felicity was only willing to risk herself, not their friends. "Barry, if you don't think it's safe, I would understand—"

"I'm not backing out Felicity. Oliver is my friend too and my teacher. I just wanted you to know that we couldn't calculate the likelihood of success." Barry spoke quickly to interrupt her. He was determined to try but he didn't want to disappoint any of them.

"Okay Barry, thank you." Felicity turned back to her computer which showed satellite images of the mountain. "We think this is where it would have happened. If he was pushed off, I've calculated the most obvious locations for the fall."

Thea barely heard Felicity's words as she continued stared in surprise at yet another person willing to risk his life for her brother - a person with skills that exceeded even those of her father and brother. No one had explained anything to her but Thea realized that she also hadn't asked any questions. She felt like she was caught between two worlds: the reality that she had thought she knew and the truths that her brother had just started to share with her.

Barry switched to the new ATOM inspired suit which gave him even more power, tech, and protection. He just had to hope that it would be enough to rescue Oliver. With a nod to Team Arrow, he turned but Felicity's words stopped him.

"Be careful Barry…but please bring him back." Felicity's voice was soft and all noted the tears that welled in her eyes even though none fell.

Team Arrow watched in silence as Barry sped up the mountain. Thea turned away from the computer tracking program to focus on the people – they stood close together and the bond was again obvious. It was also obvious that she wasn't part of Oliver's new family. Battling a fresh burst of emotion, she clenched her hands into fists and returned her gaze to the computer just as they heard Barry speak.

"The storm has concealed any evidence but give me a few to check it out." Barry found the irony in using his crime tech skills in the middle of nowhere while wearing yet another suit that was the first of its kind. However, those thoughts didn't distract him from his task.

Using the modified helmet, he found the subtle traces of blood that remained on the ground but the tracks ended in a pool close to where Felicity had indicated on the map. He made the circuit three times to be sure that he hadn't missed anything but he couldn't find another blood trail or a body. Barry was both hopeful and frustrated when he updated the Team once more.

"I've found traces but it doesn't lead anywhere. There's no one here."

"There's got to be something! What kind of traces? Can you bring back a sample for us to test?" Felicity refused to give up.

"It's blood Felicity." Barry spoke apologetically and paused before he continued. "I'll check the area again and scan for other markers of human activity. I'm not giving up. We'll find him, Felicity."

Just as he moved to resume his search, Barry noticed two figures separate from the white snow to approach him. Their hooded white coats and masks had been the perfect camouflage and he had missed them completely. He prepared for battle until he realized they were both old women.

"Uh, I think I found the guardians." Barry spoke softly before he removed the helmet so he would appear less threatening. "I'm looking for a friend, Oliver."

"Fee..lee..cee…tee." One old woman spoke a garbled version of Felicity's name and Barry immediately stepped forward eagerly.

"Yes, Felicity is Oliver's friend. She sent me to find him. Do you know where he is?" Barry spoke quickly in his excitement but when the women spoke to one another in an unrecognizable language he realized speed probably wasn't his only problem. However, the women gestured to him and turned away so he followed as he spoke softly to the Team.

"I'm going to follow them."


	5. Chapter 5 - Tears

**Chapter 5 – ****Tears**

**AN –** Probably 2-3 more chapters after this one! Many thanks to all who continue to stick it out with me!

**Disclaimer:** No clever way to deny ownership of CW's Arrow but rest assured that I have no legal rights!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Fee..lee..cee…tee." One old woman spoke a garbled version of Felicity's name and Barry immediately stepped forward eagerly._

"_Yes, Felicity is Oliver's friend. She sent me to find him. Do you know where he is?" Barry spoke quickly in his excitement but when the women spoke to one another in an unrecognizable language he realized speed probably wasn't his only problem. However, the women gestured to him and turned away so he followed as he spoke softly to the Team._

"_I'm going to follow them."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Team Arrow and Thea anxiously tracked Barry as he followed the League Guardians. As he proceeded deeply into the mountain though the tracking disappeared suddenly and Felicity called out urgently.

"Barry, Barry! We've lost your tracking device. Are you okay?"

The silence stretched out for several moments and Thea watched as the others exchanged worried looks. It was Diggle who spoke next and his voice was authoritative.

"Barry, check-in now."

Again, silence.

Barry knew he needed to update Team Arrow but he was grateful for their continued silence as he tried to figure out what was going on. He had followed the two old ladies through a twisted labyrinth until they arrived at what felt like a fire pit. The smoke followed some unseen path through the rock ceiling and the fire blazed brightly enough to easily heat the chamber. There lying on a stone table next to the fire was a nearly unrecognizable Oliver Queen.

Oliver was not only cocooned in white fur as the women had been but what skin was visible appeared to be charred. Stepping closer, Barry realized that it was some type of paste. As he looked around at the small plants surrounding Oliver as well as various stones and crystals, he suddenly understood that it was some type of burial tradition. That thought froze him in place as he realized that he hadn't been fast enough to save Oliver. For a moment, he just stared in shock as he considered the loss of his friend and mentor. As he watched, a spasm shook Oliver's body and he spoke even though his eyes remained closed.

"Felicity!"

Barry's eyes widened at the realization that he was alive and they widened further as the old woman again repeated her version of the name.

"Fee…lee…cee…tee."

Nodding to the old woman, Barry knelt next to Oliver to speak. His tone was one of wondrous surprise and joy. "Hey Oliver – it's Barry. It's good to see you. Felicity sent me to get you and I think it's time we get you back to her, don't you?"

Oliver remained immobile and unresponsive. Barry frowned intently as he used the ATOM technology to quickly scan his friend. His body temperature was elevated as was his heart rate but there were no obvious signs of life threatening injuries which would prevent him from responding. He turned back to speak to the women as one stepped forward.

The woman carried a pouch and small tin cup. She met Barry's eyes as she placed a small pinch of herbs from the pouch into the cup and then added what appeared to be water. Moving slowly, she went to Oliver's other side, lifted his head, and poured the drink down his throat.

Oliver's eyes remained closed but his hand suddenly rose with his fingers outstretched as if he was reaching for something, someone. "Felicity, Felicity." His arm fell and it was quiet again.

Turning his attention back to the woman, Barry spoke even though he knew she wouldn't understand him. "What's wrong with him? What's in those herbs?"

Again, the woman's words were unrecognizable but as Barry watched she drew a sundial in the sandy cave floor and marked the hours. She then pointed to the pouch and Oliver before gently touching every other hour mark.

"Okay, every two hours, but is he okay?"

The woman didn't respond but she did hold out the bag for Barry to take. He took the bag with a resigned sigh and then moved back to Oliver. Staring at the paste covering his skin, Barry moved to touch it but the woman's angry, guttural response forced him back. While he didn't understand the words he did understand the motions to leave Oliver alone.

Holding his hands up, Barry nodded his agreement as he spoke. "Got it – the paste stays on him." He wasn't so sure Felicity would agree but he would leave that call to her and Team Arrow.

"Thank you…for doing whatever it is that you've done to keep him alive. He's a good man and he has loved ones who want him back." Despite feeling foolish, Barry bowed slightly as he continued. "Thank you."

Kneeling next to Oliver, Barry carefully pulled the fur over his face before he lifted the unresponsive man over his back and stood up. He then followed the woman back out of the maze of tunnels until he was again in the cold outside. Before he could thank her once more he heard Felicity's urgent call in his ear.

"BARRY! Are you okay? Do you have Oliver?" Felicity's voice caught on the other man's name and Diggle squeezed her shoulder in support as they call continued to stare at the now blinking dot that represented Barry on the computer screen.

"I do have Oliver and he's alive Felicity. He's alive!" Barry smiled when he heard the gasps then cheers of Team Arrow. "I'll be back…well, in a flash!"

Thea watched as the other three hugged in celebration. She tensed as Roy turned and hugged her as well. Their joy was almost as painful to watch as their earlier loss and Thea couldn't begin to understand why she felt that way.

"I'm calling Lyla and arranging transport out of here!" Diggle was grinning as he announced that and took out his phone.

"We'll need to take him to a hospital and get him checked out." Felicity's words brought everyone to a halt as they realized that they had no idea what condition Oliver was in. Barry hadn't specified and they all had to consider the reason for that choice.

In a flash, Barry entered camp to find them all outside waiting. He was surprised to read tension in their expressions instead of joy and he spoke immediately as he moved inside the cabin to place Oliver on one of the twin cots. "He really is alive. Those guardians even gave me medicine to use on him. He's not really responsive—"

"Felicity!" Oliver's voice was urgent and brought all eyes to him as he interrupted Barry. Felicity flew to his side only to find his eyes closed and his body still. She frowned in concern but still spoke quietly to him.

"Oliver, I'm here. Can you open your eyes? Please, it's Felicity. Just open your eyes Oliver."

The wait was nearly unbearable and all crowded around as they waited for Oliver's response. The man himself continued to lie still. Barry broke the silence as he couldn't stand to witness Felicity's bright, hopeful eyes dim.

"The women wouldn't let me touch the paste on his skin so I assume it's helping him. I did a preliminary scan with the ATOM tech and his vitals are elevated but there's no obvious sign of trauma. Here's his medicine and the woman put just a pinch in a small cup of water. He needs it every two hours."

Felicity continued to stare at Oliver while the others exchanged looks. Diggle broke the silence.

"Thank you Barry. We owe you." Offering his hand as he took the medicine, Diggle smiled as the younger man eagerly shook it.

Roy also offered his hand before he turned to Diggle. "We can't take him to a hospital – not like this."

"We can take him to STAR Labs. Dr. Wells helped me, he can help Oliver." Barry waited for both men to nod before he stepped away to contact his team.

Roy and Diggle again exchanged looks as they quietly discussed their return trip. Both lightly touched Felicity's shoulder before they moved off to pack their gear and hers. Felicity continued to kneel next to Oliver and she even continued speaking to him but her voice was too low for the men to hear.

Felicity was so happy to have Oliver back that she had never stopped to consider what it would take to get him back. She knew what she had been willing to do and she was grateful for Team Arrow and Barry but she hadn't thought about the cost to Oliver himself. He had struggled to put the pieces of himself back together after the Island and it seemed he had suffered through hell once more. Her heart broke for him even as her emotions welled within her though as it seemed she was whole again and no longer empty now that Oliver had returned. Smiling even as tears fell, she promised him that he would always have her and that she was there for him.

As Thea had silently remained close by, she heard the woman alternately chastise her brother for his reckless choice and then praise his bravery. She heard her alternately beg him to come back and then demand that he do so. She heard her promise to remain at his side and she even heard the love that the Felicity didn't share.

For a moment, Thea froze as pain again exploded in her heart – memories of all those that she had lost nearly brought her to her knees. Fears, doubt, pain, guilt assailed her but so did love and hope. She realized that like Felicity she would do whatever was necessary to keep Oliver with her even if that choice brought more pain.

As Thea continued to watch the pair, she also saw Felicity's tears fall and even saw her brother's eyes open briefly to stare at the woman crying over him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Blood

**Chapter ****6 – Blood**

**AN –** Happy New Year! Wishing all good health, happiness and Arrow fun in 2015! Thank you for your support in 2014…you made it a great year for me!

**Disclaimer: **No legal rights but I will continue to play!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Roy and Diggle again exchanged looks as they quietly discussed their return trip. Both lightly touched Felicity's shoulder before they moved off to pack their gear and hers. Felicity continued to kneel next to Oliver and she even continued speaking to him but her voice was too low for the men to hear. Smiling even as tears fell, she promised him that he would always have her and that she was there for him._

_As Thea continued to watch the pair, she also saw Felicity's tears fall and even saw her brother's eyes open briefly to stare at the woman crying over him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

ARGUS and Team Flash continued to provide assistance as they transported Oliver directly to Dr. Wells. Caitlyn tried to get Felicity to go home while they ran tests but she adamantly refused as did Diggle, Roy and Thea. The foursome was exhausted and the pain and difficulty of the last week was evident on their faces but no one left.

Dr. Wells and Caitlyn returned several hours later to find the group still there and that Barry and Cisco had even joined them.

"Barry, did the women tell you anything else?" Wells asked again even though Barry had reported the limited contact in full detail.

"No, I didn't understand their words and I didn't stick around long enough to ask more questions."

"Maybe we need to add a translator to your suit…" Cisco spoke excitedly as the idea came to him but his voice trailed off when the others turned to him and he realized that it wasn't the time.

"We are still running a chemical analysis on the herbs in the pouch and the paste. The initial results were inconclusive as we could only identify a portion of the compound." Wells spoke in frustration and curiosity as it was possible that he was about to make an important discovery that could aid his own cause.

"It seems Oliver's body has been slowing absorbing the paste. The parts of his skin that is visible appear healthy. The paste remains thickest on his back and chest so we assume that was where the worst injuries were." Caitlyn spoke softly and focused on Felicity as the other woman still appeared to be in shock. She remained quiet and even in their short acquaintance Caitlyn knew that was unusual.

"We would like to have blood ready to transfuse him if we find anything toxic in the paste or pouch. It will take too long to create any type of antidote if we do determine the…Guardians, did you call them? If we determine that the Guardians weren't as helpful as we are assuming." Caitlyn continued as Team Arrow remained silent.

"Oliver and I have the same blood type – I'm his closest relative. Take my blood." Thea stood to make the demand.

Diggle and Roy exchanged look as they remained at Felicity's side but her focus was locked on the doors that separated her from Oliver.

"Can we see him?" Felicity's soft voice brought all eyes to her.

"Sure, go on in Felicity." Wells responded kindly but after meeting Diggle's eyes he added a warning. "His vitals are strong but while physically he appears fine, his brain waves are somewhat unusual. He's not in a coma or any other state that we can recognize."

Caitlyn stepped in front of Felicity. "His blood work showed some anomalies as well. We don't know what it means but…" She struggled as she pictured her own fiancé and how his experience had changed him. "Oliver may not be as you remember him Felicity. He may be very different."

Felicity immediately thought of the Mirakuru that had saved Slade's life then twisted him. She gasped and immediately looked to Diggle and Roy who moved even closer to her. Memories of Oliver smiling and even laughing filled her mind and heart and she suddenly smiled before she spoke with absolute conviction.

"He's already survived hell once, if anyone can come out of this stronger, better, it would be Oliver."

"Felicity's right." Diggle agreed as he saw Roy nod his agreement and smile as well. He remained concerned and cautious but it was Oliver Queen they were talking about so he could afford to have a little faith.

"Send your test results to me and I'll see what I can find out." Felicity felt better having a job to focus on but her eyes returned to the doors as she felt the need to see that Oliver was alive. As she walked forward she spoke to Roy and Diggle. "I'll send everything to Lyla – maybe ARGUS can help."

The hours dragged by as Wells and Caitlyn continued their tests and Team Arrow remained on watch at Oliver's bedside. Thea remained as well but she kept a distance from the trio as her thoughts were in turmoil. Anger and resentment continued to flare as it was clear they all knew more than she did and that they were all in it together while it was her brother's life they were risking.

As Caitlyn entered the room, she looked first to Felicity before focusing on Oliver's sister.

"The tests we did on your blood came up with some irregularities." Caitlyn broke the news as gently as she could before she turned back to Felicity. "It would be better if one of you donated instead – we would like to test you all."

"Of course, thank you Caitlyn." It was Felicity who answered as Roy and Diggle nodded but focused on Thea.

"What irregularities? What are you talking about?" Thea didn't understand why they wouldn't let her help her own brother.

"Have you missed any chunks of times?" Dr. Wells asked as he and Cisco entered with room with Barry right behind them.

"No…well, it's been a rough year and some things are a bit hazy but I'm sure that's normal when you lose almost everything and everyone you love." Thea's tone was sharp and annoyed as she glared at the man in the wheelchair.

"Have you noticed any extreme moods?" Dr. Wells asked as he lifted a brow mockingly.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but Ollie shouldn't even be here. He should be in a hospital and none of you have the right to make that decision. I'm his closest relative – his closest blood relative." Thea's hands were clenched into fists and her breaths came in hard pants as her heart raced.

"You have traces of chemicals that we can't recognize in your blood. Your hormone levels are off as well. Can you think of anyone in your life who would have been poisoning you for the last few months?" Dr. Wells bluntly asked as he needed answers to yet another mystery.

"What? No, I've only been around my father…" Oliver's words about Malcolm came back in a rush and she stopped speaking and turned away. Her thoughts buzzed as she tried to make sense of everything.

"Roy, Digg, let them test your blood. Thea and I need to have a talk." Felicity had gone along with Roy's request that they protect Thea when they thought that Oliver had died but the fact that he was alive changed everything. If Thea still believed Merlyn or was under his control in some way then she represented a danger to Oliver and Felicity couldn't accept that.

Thea turned to meet the surprisingly hard gaze of the blond woman. Felicity's strength and command had surprised her over the last week but her threatening expression was yet another surprise.

"What do we have to talk about?" Thea still injected authority into her own voice as she asked the question. However, she did move with Felicity and left the room.

"We aren't going to talk. I'm going to show you something." Felicity pulled her tablet from her bag and brought up the airport security footage of Thea arriving in Starling City the night before Sara was killed. She turned the screen toward the other woman and simply waited.

Thea focused on the tablet with a frown but quickly shock then disbelief crossed her face as she saw herself and Malcolm on the screen.

"When was this taken?"

"The night before Sara was killed." Felicity replied, carefully watching Thea's expression. There was no sign of recognition, none of guilt or even fear. There was only confusion.

"No, that's not possible. I don't even remember…" Thea stopped herself from that admission as she recalled the doctor's question about her memory and moods. Her thoughts were again in chaos as she tried to accept that the refuge her father had offered could have been drug induced. Some memories were strong though – the moments when they trained and he had scared her, the destruction the night of the Glades, even the memory of her shooting him. She also remembered Oliver telling her that she didn't know everything about Malcolm and that he was dangerous.

"Malcolm threatened you. That's why your brother fought the duel. Oliver willingly went to his death to protect you because that's the kind of man he is. Malcolm Merlyn willingly risked you to protect himself because that's the kind of man he is."

Thea met Felicity's eyes as she tried to process another unthinkable possibility. She had been so mad at her mother for the lies but then her mother sacrificed herself for her and Oliver. She had been so mad at Oliver for the lies but he too had sacrificed himself for her. She had clung to her father even as Oliver warned her not to trust him and it appeared that her father may have sacrificed both her and her brother.

"I know you have questions but there are some things that Oliver has to tell you. What I will tell you is that Oliver isn't leaving this location. Whatever was done to him on that mountain saved him. A hospital would remove everything and we can't risk that. This is the best chance we have of saving your brother."

Felicity watched Thea's struggle as tears filled her eyes. She would do her best to protect Oliver's sister as he had wanted which is why she hadn't shown her the footage of her killing Sara. However, if forced to choose, her choice would always be Oliver.


	7. Chapter 7 - Choices

**Chapter ****7 – Choices**

**AN –** I can't say it enough: thank you for the reviews, faves & follows! I'm very glad my little therapy fic has become a group therapy session! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure Santa didn't leave the legal rights to CW's Arrow under my tree but I will continue to play!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"I know you have questions but there are some things that Oliver has to tell you. What I will tell you is that Oliver isn't leaving this location. Whatever was done to him on that mountain saved him. A hospital would remove everything and we can't risk that. This is the best chance we have of saving your brother."_

_Felicity watched Thea's struggle as tears filled her eyes. She would do her best to protect Oliver's sister as he had wanted which is why she hadn't shown her the footage of her killing Sara. However, if forced to choose, her choice would always be Oliver._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Felicity was forced to reevaluate her words to Thea when Oliver's heart stopped three times over the next three days. All three times had happened during those short moments when she had showered or someone had forced her to step outside to breathe. She cursed herself for not being there each time and after the third time she refused to leave his side again – they moved him to a room with a shower and a window instead of arguing with her.

Another three days had passed and despite the earlier crashes, Oliver's vitals remained strong and no test discovered any new concerns. Unfortunately, he remained unresponsive even as there was increasing activity on his brain scans. He did continue to speak Felicity's name with the same gut wrenching urgency and need and he even opened his eyes. However, he looked past Felicity and their friends – his eyes void of recognition but filled with pain.

"Felicity, Big Belly burger just the way you like it." Roy commented as he reentered the room and found the blond just as he had left her. Lance had required some help so he and Diggle had spent the last couple nights working in Starling City. He found that he had missed having Felicity in his ear and Oliver by his side. They had done what was needed but it wasn't the same as Team Arrow being together.

"Thanks Roy. You and Digg help out Lance? Everything okay?" Felicity had stopped arguing about the food once they had stopped arguing about her leaving Oliver so she unwrapped the burger and forced herself to eat.

"Yep, Lance commented that he missed you and Oliver, well, the Arrow." Roy grinned and was pleased to see Felicity smile as well. "I told him that you'd both be back soon." As he watched, Felicity's smile faded and she looked back to Oliver.

"We'll use the last of the herbs in a couple days and the paste has almost been absorbed but there's no improvement." Felicity swallowed with difficulty before she turned and focused on Roy who had moved to kneel by her chair. "I know he's in there and I know he's strong but…are we wrong to force him back?"

Roy could barely hear Felicity's voice but still the words and the pain and doubt behind them shook him. "Felicity—"

Felicity stood up and paced as she interrupted him. Her steps became faster as her voice rose in agitation. "I want him back for me, for us but what if he doesn't want to come back? What if wherever he is, it's peaceful? Maybe no one is trying to kill him there Roy! Maybe he's not in pain anymore! Oliver probably doesn't even remember what it's like to not feel pain!"

"Maybe not but he remembers you." Diggle spoke quietly as he carried baby Sara in his arms. Lyla had joined him for the visit but when they had overheard Felicity's words she had stayed out in the hall to give Team Arrow privacy.

"John…" Felicity had turned at his words but then she turned away again to stare at Oliver. "What if Caitlyn and Dr. Wells are right and the herbs that saved his life make him different? Are we right to bring him back to fight again? Are we right to bring him back with more scars and darkness?"

"We are right to give him the choice." Diggle replied softly as he moved closer to Felicity.

"Oliver is a fighter Felicity – we all know that. We are simply giving him the chance to fight." Roy spoke just as quietly as he reached out and laid a hand on Felicity's shoulder.

Felicity moved into Roy's arms and allowed him to comfort her even as she met Diggle's eyes. "I know that he remembers you guys too. Caitlyn told me about the crashes…how he got agitated until he heard one of you."

Diggle smiled sadly as he remembered speaking to Oliver and seeing his friend turn with unseeing eyes just before his body had convulsed. His heart had stopped and Diggle felt his own miss several beats. It wasn't the first time he had witnessed Oliver's near death but that hadn't stopped it from hurting. It seemed that each time Oliver approached happiness, something always wrenched it from him and Diggle hated seeing his partner face more pain. Roy had been there for the third crash and he knew the younger man had also been shaken by the experience. Diggle understood Felicity's doubts as they were his own and Roy's as well. However, he also understood the choice was Oliver's to make and he was fairly certain he knew what that choice would be.

Felicity felt tears well in her eyes even as she felt Roy hugging her tightly. Without Oliver, she wouldn't even have Roy or Diggle. Gasping slightly, she remembered walking away from Oliver after he had kissed her. She hadn't wanted more teasing maybe's but she realized now that she would take them in a heartbeat over a future without Oliver. Regardless of how he came back, she knew that she would stand by him. She wanted to stand by him, by Diggle and Roy too. She pulled back slightly and smiled at Roy before turning to Diggle.

"Let me hold the baby." Felicity's reached for little Sara but Diggle turned away slightly as he spoke to her.

"You hold her outside Felicity." Diggle watched as fear flashed across his friend's face as she looked toward Oliver. "Do you know how many conversations I've had with Oliver about protecting you? We couldn't guarantee your safety but we respected your choice to stay. We respected your choice to fight."

Felicity shook her head slightly even as she accepted the truth of his words. She and Oliver had argued a lot about her safety too – they had also argued about his own. She turned back to look at Diggle once more. "Okay, outside then."

Roy grinned as Diggle hugged Felicity before turning the baby over to her. He spoke softly as he lightly tugged on the blond's pony tail. "We've got your back Felicity…and we've got Oliver's too."

Sighing softly, Felicity pressed a kiss to the baby's chubby cheek before she turned to smile at both men. "I know Roy. Thank you, thank you both."

The men smiled and nodded as they watched her turn to squeeze Oliver's arm gently before she moved away. With only one more glance at Oliver, Felicity carried the baby outside.

Lyla didn't bat an eye as Felicity walked past carrying her child. She did glance into Oliver's room and saw the men stationed like guards at the foot of his bed. Smiling slightly, she turned at a soft noise and watched Thea move to stand next to her. John hadn't given her all the details but she knew Felicity had sent reports on two similar blood samples when she requested help. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together considering Thea had been with her father.

"John and I served together during the war."

Thea turned slightly to look at the other woman. It was easier to meet her eyes than it was to look at Oliver and his new family. There was just so much changing that once again it felt like her whole world was crumbling and once again Thea felt the need to flee from the pain and doubt. However, love for her brother kept her close by even though she had kept a distance from his friends.

"You see a lot of horrible things and you see a lot of wonderful things – sacrifices, bonds, love, courage. War changes people. It can rip you from your loved ones or it can bring you closer."

Lyla watched as comprehension entered Thea's eyes and she glanced first toward the door Felicity had walked through and then back to the room with Oliver, Roy and John.

"Team Arrow has been at war for the city – the Undertaking, Slade Wilson, and many other threats that you didn't even know about Thea. They have been hurt, scared and they all have scars but they have never been alone."

Thea again turned back to meet Lyla's eyes. She felt alone. She had felt alone since learning about all the lies. If she was honest with herself, she had felt alone even before that.

"They've made their choice to fight each day. They've made their choice to stay together each day."

The women stared at one another for a long moment. Both slightly outside of Team Arrow and yet intimately connected to them too.

"You will have to make your own choice Thea." Lyla paused for just a moment before choosing to enter the room and take her place beside John.


	8. Chapter 8 - Three

**Chapter ****8 – Three**

**AN –** I believe this brings this one to a close! Again, many thanks for playing with me – I love any and all reviews, faves & follows!

**Disclaimer: **No change here as I have no legal claim to CW's Arrow!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_They've made their choice to fight each day. They've made their choice to stay together each day."_

_The women stared at one another for a long moment. Both slightly outside of Team Arrow and yet intimately connected to them too._

"_You will have to make your own choice Thea." Lyla paused for just a moment before choosing to enter the room and take her place beside John._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

More days passed with little change as Oliver continued to remain unresponsive even though the last of the herbs had been used and his body was clear of the healing paste. Team Arrow continued to split their time between locations as they still helped protect Starling City and yet they stayed as close as possible to their partner. Thea had also split her time as she wanted to be near her brother but she was having difficulty making the same choice that those surrounding him had made. She did continue to allow blood tests though as she found that she needed answers for herself.

As Barry and his team had requested assistance and Thea hadn't yet returned only Felicity remained in Oliver's room. She had listened to the comms and kept her tablet up and running during the mission even as she had kept a watchful eye on the machines that monitored Oliver. The room was now quiet as she stared out the window into the night.

"Three."

Oliver's voice was guttural, rusty but Felicity heard him and almost broke down at the welcome sound. She instinctively moved to his side and hugged him joyously but, at his sharp inhale of pain, she quickly leaned back so that she wouldn't hurt him. Tears did well in her eyes then as she met his eyes and saw that they were clear of pain and confusion. It was the first time Oliver had truly seemed aware since they had found him…since he had left her and sacrificed himself to protect Thea and to save Starling City by battling Ra's al Ghul alone. Felicity's wide smile trembled slightly and her breath caught as she stared happily at her partner.

She had first thought that Oliver had killed so she had rejoiced when they had found him alive. That joy had quickly become painful torture though as it seemed like she was going to be forced to watch him die before her very eyes. Looking at him now with his eyes open and aware was nothing short of a miracle.

"Three." Oliver repeated as he returned Felicity's gaze. He had awoken by degrees and was surprised that there were neither sharp icy pinpricks nor any overwhelmingly hot flames of pain to torture him. As his eyes had opened and he had finally seen the real Felicity instead of his dream version he had forced the single word from his mouth with difficulty. He tried to speak once more but the woman he loved cut him off again by lightly pressing her lips to his.

"Three." Oliver repeated for the third time once Felicity had pulled back. He wanted to kiss her again but his body didn't seem to be under his command. Frowning, he noted that the lingering pain was barely discernible but that his arms didn't reach for her as he wanted them to do. Felicity speaking brought his focus to her.

"What?" Felicity didn't understand why he kept saying the word but then she realized that she didn't care. He was alive and that was all that mattered. "Let me get Caitlyn and Dr. Wells in here to check you."

"Felicity." Oliver couldn't let her go so he said her name and watched as she turned back to him. Just like in his dreams, there were tears in her eyes. Movement caught his eye and he focused on the door. Just like in his dreams, he saw Diggle smile as he placed an arm around Lyla and held baby Sara. Just like in his dreams, he saw Roy's grin even as he noticed in surprise that the younger man was positioned next to Thea. Just behind them he also spotted Barry, Cisco, Caitlyn and Dr. Wells. All were smiling in various degrees of relief and concern. Despite the presence of so many, including his own sister, Oliver ignored them to look at Felicity when he spoke again.

"I know three things." Oliver saw the light of understanding in his partner's eyes as she moved even closer and took his hand.

"I know that I would do anything to protect my family and our Team." Oliver changed that promise to extend past Thea. He felt Felicity's hand gently squeeze his in response.

"I know that I love you." Felicity's other hand lightly touched his face. He waited and she smiled before she spoke.

"What's the third thing?" Felicity was struggling to focus on what the third thing could be. She hadn't allowed herself to dream that she would ever hear him say that he loved her again and she wanted to just savor his words.

"I know that I want a future with you and I am willing to fight for us to have it." Oliver watched as sheer happiness radiated from Felicity just before she leaned forward to brush her lips against his mouth in a barely there kiss. When he opened his eyes he saw that tears again swam in Felicity's eyes but she was still smiling as she spoke.

"I know three things too." Felicity refused to wait another second to share her feelings. She had nearly missed her opportunity when he had left and she had promised herself that she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"I know that you are the type of man to do what's right and to protect those you love no matter what it costs you personally."

Oliver kept watching and his heart nearly stopped beating while he waited to hear the words he hadn't allowed himself to even dream that he would ever hear from her. "What's the second thing?"

"I know that I love you." Felicity couldn't help repeating Oliver's gesture when he had told her the same thing so she pressed her lips to his forehead for several long moments. She then leaned back as he spoke in a deep, soft voice.

"What's the third thing?" Oliver had difficulty forcing question out past the lump in his throat. Felicity's words were sweeter than any dream and the radiating light of her essence seemed to fill every dark corner of his damaged soul. He couldn't stop his own blinding smile of happiness as he looked at her.

"I know that I am someone who will fight for you, for us, for our family and our city so that we can a future together." Felicity made the words into a solemn vow.

"Felicity." Oliver struggled but he did lift his hands to frame the blonde's face and bring her toward him for another soft kiss. Her own hands kept his in place as she dropped her forehead to rest against his.

The pair was only lightly touching; however, just that simple contact was more comforting, more loving than anything either had ever felt. Both simply breathed together with their eyes closed and enjoyed a quiet moment of rare peace - a moment that promised of even more moments together.

Those surrounding them remained silent as the couple's love was obvious and heartwarming. Each breathed a sigh of relieved happiness as they exchanged smiles. It was Diggle who spoke to the pair.

"Glad to have you back man." Diggle moved across the room to stand next to Felicity. His movement prompted the others to move and Oliver was soon surrounded by family and friends.

_**Three weeks later…**_

"Are you sure you should be out there?" Felicity's attention was split between various monitors as she watched traffic cams, security camera footage and the Team's tracking program.

Oliver met both Diggle's and Roy's eyes and he caught their amused smirks before he gestured for them to take their positions as planned. Despite their amusement, he wasn't surprised that they remained silent and let him deal with their partner. "Felicity, you had Dr. Wells perform every conceivable test on me, twice—"

"I know but really, what do we know about him? I know he helped Barry but—" Felicity interrupted Oliver even though she knew that her response was more emotional than logical. She couldn't seem to stop the feelings or the words though. She had almost lost Oliver before she even got to share her love with him and the lingering fear was very real.

"Twice Felicity and you also had Lyla and ARGUS double check everything. Everyone has cleared me to do this – even you." Oliver returned the favor and interrupted Felicity as well. He understood her fear as it was the same one he had faced since she had joined him. His test results had continued to reflect some anomalies but no one could pinpoint any dangers or causes for concern though. Pausing, he let Felicity search for another argument before he spoke quietly.

"Felicity, I am fine." Oliver wasn't lying to the woman he loved. He actually did feel better than he could ever remember feeling before in his life. He felt strong, free, happy and he felt loved. "This is my choice, just as it's your choice. Let's get the bad guys, okay?"

Closing her eyes, Felicity nodded even though Oliver couldn't see her. It was the choice all of them had made and continued to make. She could easily picture Oliver in her mind and he did seem larger than life once again. Smiling to herself, she lingered on a mental image of him on the salmon ladder before she responded to the man she loved. "Okay, let's get the bad guys."

Despite the weeks off, Team Arrow moved as they always had. Updates were quickly shared with few words. Movements were synchronized without discussion or effort. Timing was perfect as arrows flew in the midst of a hand-to-hand battle. In mere moments, only the Team was standing and Felicity was already updating Lance as the men secured the gang members.

As the guys returned to headquarters, they paused when Thea slid from the dark alley and came into view. Diggle and Roy gave Oliver some space but Thea intentionally spoke loudly enough for them to hear her. As the comms were still on, Felicity heard her as well.

"We need to talk."

Oliver felt tension invade his body even as Felicity softly spoke his name in encouragement. He hadn't blamed Felicity for making the choice to bring Thea in but he had appreciated that they hadn't told her everything. Shortly after he had woken up though, Thea had walked away and returned to her normal life. Despite wanting to explain himself, Oliver had allowed her space and remained with his Team.

Thea watched a quick flash of emotion on her brother's face at her words and she braced herself for his rejection. She wanted answers but she also knew that he deserved them too. The last weeks had been difficult but she wanted to make a different choice than she had the last time she had faced adversity. She wanted to face the pain, guilt and doubt. She even wanted to face herself and feel again. However, she didn't want to do it alone. Thea had finally accepted that she wanted the future that Oliver and Felicity had promised one another just after he had woken up. If her plan was to work though they had to be honest – they had to build the type of relationship that he already had with his Team.

"I've made my choice." Thea spoke into the continued silence with more authority and courage than she felt. "I want to join Team Arrow."


End file.
